Wolf in my Heart
by imaginewagons
Summary: Cass has been on her own since the world went to the dead. One day, she meets Officer Friendly and saves him from going into Atlanta. He tags along with her on her trek to a quarry not too far out of the city. She knows he's looking for his family, but she can't help but feel something for him. Will he feel the same way even if he finds his family? Rick/OC. Rated M for adult stuff.
1. First Meeting

**I don't own the Walking Dead.**

**So here's the first chapter to my very first walking dead story. I'm not sure if its gonna be Daryl/OC or Rick/OC, but I hope ya'll enjoy.**

* * *

I thrust my hatchet into the walkers dead and pulled it out with a nauseating 'thwack'. I was beginning to enjoy this just a _little_ too much.

I've been alone since this whole end-of-the-world apocalypse thing started, never feeling the need for a group. In my opinion they just weigh you down, but it sure gets lonely. By the way, I'm Cass. I lived in Atlanta before all this shit went down, working as registered nurse, fresh out of school at 25. Its benefitted me so far, I've been able to patch up my own wounds. Walker killing is serious business and it sure as hell ain't easy work.

I'm walking around in the middle of bum-fuck nowhere when I hear a neighing noise not too far off. I put my hatchet in my belt, toss my quiver over my shoulder and take off in a dead sprint. Before the whole world went to shit, I was a bit of a horseback rider. I finally catch up to see a man dressed in a cop uniform taking a horse out of a stable.

"So where ya heading?" I ask the man. He flinches, I must have startled him.

"Jesus H Christ, you scared the shit out of me." He says with a good-natured chuckle at the end.

"Sorry 'bout that Mister."

"Not a problem, a fella I ran into named Morgan told me that Atlanta was the safest place to be." He said matter-of-factly.

"Well your buddy Morgan was wrong. Atlanta belongs to the dead now, if you head there you and your blazing stallion are as good as D-E-A-D." I informed the man.

"Thanks for the heads up..." He paused.

"Cass, the names Cass." I said.

"That short for something? I'm Rick Grimes."

"Casseopia. Yeah, I know. What kind of parent names their kid Casseopia. Well my parents never acknowledged that the seventies actually ended."

Rick laughed at my comment. "Well since Atlanta is out of the question, where are you headed?"

"Well aren't you nosy, I barely told you my name and you're already wanting to follow me around like a lost puppy. I guess I still got it." I said sarcastically while trying not to laugh my ass off. I couldn't help but fuck with people, it was just too damn fun.

"Well, I, uh, I, uh..." He said speechless.

"Its okay Rick, I was just fuckin' with ya. I'm headed over to a quarry about 50 miles from here. I'm taking it slow so its probably a weeks trip." He sighed in relief.

"Do you mind if I tag along? The whole damn world is like a ghost town now and it gets pretty fuckin' lonely." I looked him over, he didn't look too badly injured and he had a weapon.

"I'm assuming since you were a cop that you can handle yourself. I don't have the time or the patience to watch after someone besides myself, that's why I didn't have any kids."

"I think I'll be okay." He says with almost a cocky undertone to his voice.

"Well let's get to getting then, Ranger Rick." I said with a shit-eating grin on my face. Hell, its the end-of-the-world you can't take it too seriously or you're never gonna get out alive. I start on my way and he follows.

"So what have you been doing since this all started?" I asked Rick.

"I was in the hospital."

"Why? All the hospitals were overrun months ago. Military just started shooting patients."

"I got shot before this all went down."

"Well that's an occupational hazard of being a cop."

"What about you?" Rick asked curiously.

"I've been making my way on my own. I've never had a group or anything. You're the first person I've seen in months."

"What about before all this, Cass?"

"I was a nurse. Straight out of Emory University Nursing School, fresh faced and ready to save the world one patient at a time. What a crock of shit that is now." I said self-deprecatingly.

"Trust me, medical training will get you far in this world. Hospitals or not, you can still take care of yourself." Rick said, trying to placate me.

"I know that, I'm just being a Debbie Downer."

I looked up at the sky and saw that it was gonna be dark soon, we had been walking for a good few hours.

"Well we better set up camp somewhere, Its gonna be dark soon." I said leading Rick off of where we were walking into a fenced in part of what seemed to be an old ranch.

"This should be pretty good." I said as I put up the tent and got Rick started on a fire.

I got everything set up and went to sit with Rick by the fire.

"So, Ranger Rick, tell me about yourself."

"Well, I have a wife, Lori and a son, Carl. I was the sheriff in King County, got shot I reckon about a month ago and now I'm here with you."

"So you know what happened to your family?"

"I'm hoping that they are with my buddy Shane. I don't think he would leave them alone to fend for themselves. He's a good man."

"Has your wound healed yet?" I ask.

He starts to unbutton his shirt and I see a large piece of gauze taped under his chest and around his side. Luckily I have some gauze in my bag and I tell him to take the bandages off so I can get a good look at his injury. The wound looks about half way healed, but with all the running around and sweating it looks like it might be getting infected. I clean him up and replace the bandages.

"Feel better?" I say as I look up at him from his chest.

"Yeah, much. Thanks Cass." He says and we lock eyes, I hold his stare for a moment before I break away. Geez Cass, get yourself under control just because he is attractive and you haven't seen a man in what feels like months does not mean that you throw yourself at a _married _man who is looking for his wife and son.

I stand up awkwardly and start towards my tent, but first I give him a couple of granola bars I had stashed in my bag.

"So, I'm gonna go to bed. We got a lot of walking to do tomorrow and I don't want to be tired. Night."

"...Night." Rick says as I climb in the tent and fall asleep as soon as I hit my sleeping bag.

* * *

**So you love? You hate? Review and give me some feedback. Although please be nice.** **See you next time!**

**-imaginewagons**


	2. Continued Journeys

**Sadly, I don't own the Walking Dead. :-(**

**Well I hope you guys are enjoying the story. If you have any suggestions or comments, just send me a PM. Other than that, enjoy the update! :)**

* * *

I woke up the next morning at dawn. Of course since this whole thing went down, I haven't been able to get any sleep and when I do sleep, its very light. When I sit up and look around for Rick, I don't see him. I get out of my sleeping bag and stretch and walk outside the tent and see him sprawled out on the ground snoring. It was kinda cute, you know like kittens and puppies cute.

Walking over to him, I lightly kick his leg to wake him up.

"Come on, rise and shine. We got a long day ahead of us and we need to get started." I say as I watch him wake up, look around while rubbing his eyes.

"Is it morning already? Feels like I just fell asleep a minute ago." He asked tiredly.

"Yep, it's morning and it's time to get a move on." I said as I pulled two scrambled egg MRE's and keep one for myself and toss one to Rick.

"Damn you really do have everything, Cass. Were you a survival enthusiast or somethin'?"

"Nah, my old man was. He was ex-Marines and was a Vietnam vet. He made sure all of us kids were well taken care of." I said.

"Did you have siblings, Cass?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, I did. A brother, Andrew and a sister, Gale. They didn't make it very far in this hellhole. They were gone within the first few days of the outbreak. I had to put Andrew down. I'll never forget the look he gave me right before I shot him, he had just been bitten and asked me to do it so he wouldn't have to suffer. No one should ever have to do that to someone they love. I ain't got any family left, this world is shitty and lonely and sometimes it just makes you want to take the easy way out." I said with a quivering voice, I had never had to tell anyone about my family because there hadn't been anyone around. Something about Rick made me not want to keep anything from him.

Rick looked at me for a second and then walked forward and wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

"I'm sorry Cass. No one should ever have to experience that." He said compassionately.

"It's alright. All in the past now and there's no sense in dwellin' on it now, all it'll do is get ya killed. We're forced to sweep all our problems under the rug because we can't afford to be distracted for one second. One second not payin' attention could cause you your life. I sure hope you find your family, Rick. A person as good as you doesn't deserve to know how that feels."

We finished our breakfast and packed everything up, starting on our daily trek. About 25 minutes into our journey, I spotted a group of about 4 walkers off in the distance about 20 feet away. I pulled my bow out and took an arrow out of my quiver and handed Rick a pistol with a silencer on it.

"I'll take two, you take the other?" I asked as I loaded the bow and launched an arrow into the head of one of the walkers. Before I could load the other arrow, Rick had already taken his two out. I quickly loaded and released the arrow, getting a sick sense of satisfaction when I watched the walker fall to the ground.

"Damn, not bad Ranger Rick." I said and he got a cocky grin on his face.

"Well, I am a seasoned officer of the law. I have shot a gun or two in my day." He said chuckling. I joined in.

"Wow, cocky much?" I asked laughing as we continued on our way. We continued on for about another two hours until I had to take a break to sit down.

"This damn heat is killing me Rick." I said as I gulped down some water.

"I know what you mean, Cass. I don't think I've ever sweat this much in my whole damn life." He said as I passed the canteen of water over to him after I was done.

"So how far do you think we are from the quarry?" Rick asked when we began again.

"We only been out here one day and you've already started the 'Are we there yet?'. Am I going to have to turn this car around?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Well aren't you sarcastic." Rick said with a grin on his face.

"Sorry, I can't help it. I would guess we are about 2 days from the quarry. Maybe if we walk a little bit more today, we can make it in a day and a half maybe less."

"What are you hoping to find when we get there?"

"Well, there's a lake right next to it. And its an upward trail so I don't think any walkers will be wondering that far up the mountain. I'm just looking for a place where I don't have to worry about walkers _every_ second of every day. I'm also hoping to bathe in that lake because I am feeling pretty grimy." I said and we continued on our way in silence.

About 3 hours later, I looked up at the sky and noticed sunset was beginning. "That's one thing that I'm glad hasn't changed. The sunsets are still beautiful, almost a reminder of how good the world could be." I said almost optimistically, but mostly nostalgically.

"I'm still disoriented from how much everything has changed. Just waking up in the hospital and seeing how different everything was...it's so much worse than seeing the process. It's like everything just changed in the blink of an eye."

"Its pretty bad watching the world you knew just fading away though, despite what you think, this didn't take months. It happened in a matter of_ days._ We better hit the hay for the night. It's gonna be dark soon and everything gets worse at night when you can't see nuthin'." I said as I led us off the side of the trail heading up the mountain into a desolate piece of woods. Hopefully, we would be safe here for the night. I set up house and Rick started a fire with a few twigs off of nearby trees. We met back up at the fire and sat around it with a couple of cans of baked beans I was able to scavenge before I left the city.

"Rick, do you ever think you'll find your family?" I asked.

"I don't know. We've been on foot for two days and all we've seen is a few walkers and you say Atlanta is a hell hole. So I haven't got any idea where they would have gone. I'm just hoping maybe we'll cross paths one day if they are still alive."

"If things don't work out at the quarry, I'll help you look for them Rick. We could siphon some gas and drive around looking for them, I guess."

"You've done so much for me already, I couldn't ask you to do that."

"I know what it's like to be alone, trust me. And I wouldn't wish that on anyone and you are too good of a man to be by yourself. I'm gonna help you whether you like it or not. And don't fight me on this because I am as stubborn as a mule, just like my daddy." I said matter-of-factly.

"I guess I'm just wasting my breath then." Rick said good-naturedly while shaking his head.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I am beat. I'm goin' to bed." I said as I got up and walked over to the tent. I walked in and laid on my sleeping bag when Rick unzipped the tent and came inside.

"You got any extra blankets? Since you seem to have everything." He teased.

"As a matter of fact, I do." I said as I took the blanket off of my bag and threw it to him. He caught it and turned around to exit.

"Hey, where you goin'?" I asked, confused.

"I thought I should probably sleep out here. You know, keep watch." He said as if it was obvious.

"No, sleep in here. We can zip up the tent, no walkers will get in and we'll hear anyone else. There are leaves all over the ground." I said.

He turned around back to me and made his way over to where I was sleeping. This tent wasn't really made for two people, but I couldn't very well make him sleep outside. Even though it's warm during the day, it gets cold as hell at night.

Rick spread the blanket down and laid on it and then wrapped the excess around his body, almost like a little burrito.

"Night Cass."

"Night Rick."

The next morning I woke up, I felt something very warm up against me. Confused, I opened my eyes and saw that during the night, I might have wrapped myself around Rick like a koala bear does a tree. Well, this was embarrassing. I tried to unwrap myself from the poor guy when his hand grabbed my thigh and kept me there. I looked over at his face, he was still asleep. 'Must be dreaming' I thought. I didn't want to wake him up, he looked so serene. I just kinda stayed there and pretended to be asleep. Not that I minded much, he's attractive and I'm a twenty-five year old woman. I'm not a spinster and I sure as hell ain't blind. I felt something hard against my inner thigh and my eyes popped open and I detached myself quickly, waking him up in the process. He looked up at me and when he understood the situation, his face reddened dramatically.

"Well we better get everything packed up if we want to try and get to the quarry today." I said as I grabbed a little food out of my huge backpack and left the tent. We ate in an almost awkward silence and packed all the stuff up and got a start on the day.

We were making good progress on our journey. Silent journey, but it was understandable. With a few short breaks in here and there we managed to make it within a mile of the quarry according to my knowledge, I had come to this quarry when I was a teen.

"Now we're getting close. I guess we weren't as far out as I thought." He nodded at me and then looked ahead.

"You know Rick, there's no reason to be embarrassed. It happens to every guy. You were probably dreaming about Lori and thought I was her. No big deal."

He chuckled, "Yeah, that must have been it,". As we neared closer and closer to the quarry, I heard some noises that I ain't heard any animal or walker make. Those were some pretty loud moans, I was surprised a walker hadn't come upon them yet.

"You hear that? Someone's busy." I asked while laughing.

Rick laughed and said, "I guess somethings are still the same, everyone will still find time for sex." We came upon the couple quickly, they didn't even hear us. Suddenly Rick stopped dead in his tracks.

"Lori?"

* * *

**Ooooohhh, a little steamy and a little cliffhanger! I wonder how Rick is gonna react and is it really Lori? If it it I wonder who she is with. Haha, well I hope that you guys liked the chapter. If you did, drop me a review! I live for feedback, and if you didn't like it, send me some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, don't be mean. AND if you guys have any ideas for something you'd like to see, just drop me a line. Well catch you guys next time!**

**~imaginewagons**


	3. Speak Up

**I don't own the Walking Dead. Boooo. :-(**

**A big thank you to LunaraWolf for giving me some pointers. I fixed the timeline, Rick was only in the hospital ONE month. Did you guys like the cliffy? Haha. Enjoy the update, it gets a little steamy. :)**

* * *

After hearing Rick's voice, the couple stopped. Their faces snapped toward us. The man was tan with short black hair and the woman was white with long brown hair; you could see a locket hanging from her chest. The locket looked like it had a ring on the chain as well. Oh my god, this was Rick's wife.

"Rick?" the woman gasped as she pushed the man off of her and pulled her jeans back up; then made her way over to us.

"Oh my god! I thought you were dead. How can this be?" She was visibly shocked and shaken by seeing Rick. I looked over at him and he had a heartbroken look on his face. I followed his gaze and it was on the man Lori had been with.

"Shane? You had sex with Shane?! How could you do this to me, I haven't even been gone a month!" Rick screamed at Lori. Yeah, Shane was a good man. Not.

"Baby, I thought you were dead. Shane told me you were dead. You have to believe that I wouldn't have done this if I knew or thought you were alive." Lori pleaded with Rick. I was looking back and forth between the two, anxiously awaiting Rick's next words.

"When you thought I was dead, did you even grieve for me? Or did you just hop into bed with my BEST FRIEND?! Were you fucking him when I was in a coma? Was the bed even cold yet? Did good ol' Shane make you feel better? I don't even know who you are anymore." Rick said, visibly disgusted with her.

"Rick, now you have no reason to talk to her like that!" Shane finally spoke up. The look Rick gave him even made me flinch and I wasn't even a part of the situation.

"I haven't even started with you yet, Shane." The dark tone to Rick's voice sent shivers up my spine and not the good kind.

"Baby, please. You have to forgive me, I'm so sorry." Rick just ignored her.

"Let's go Cass." Rick said as he walked right past the both of them. I followed and made sure as I walked by to give them both a scathing look. How could they do that to him? It is the ultimate betrayal, a man as good as him doesn't deserve this.

"Rick, where are we going?" I asked meekly.

"I'm going to find my son." He said and walked on, determined. We walked for about 10 minutes, I could see Rick was already breathing heavy. He probably wasn't all the way healed yet and all this walking and stress was starting to get to him.

"Cass, why the hell didn't we bring the damn horse?"

"We didn't have any food for it and I'm not going to give up our sustenance just so the journey is a little easier. We need all the food and water we can get." He nodded and continued on, a man on a mission.

There was a break in the trees ahead where I heard voices. We walked out into the open and I could see that we had arrived at the quarry.

An older looking man walked up to us.

"I'm Dale, and you are?" He seemed like a nice man, these days there weren't many warm welcomes. Rick spoke up first.

"I'm Lori's husband, Rick, where's my son?" He asked. Dale pointed in the direction of an RV with a shaded table in front where a short haired woman and a little girl were sitting with the little boy. The smile that broke out on Rick's face was one of pure joy. You would think that the situation he had just been through hadn't even happened. Carl looked over our way and his face broke out with a smile even though tears were falling. He got up and came running over.

"Daddy!" The boy screamed as he ran. When he arrived he jumped into Rick's arms and I could see that they were both crying.

"Carl, I though I was never going to see you again." He said, all choked up. I must have had the dopiest smile on my face. I could even feel a few tears coming. I was so happy for Rick. When they parted, Carl looked up at him excited.

"Mom's gonna freak when she sees you. She'll be so happy!" He said with a big smile on his face. Rick gave a smile back, but I could see the genuine pain behind it.

"I've already seen Mom. And Shane, too."

Carl looked over to me and asked, "Who's she?".

"That's my friend Cass, she's been a big help to me. She was going to help me find you and your mom. She's the one that wanted to come here anyway." The little boy looked up at me and came over, hugging me around my waist.

"Thank you for bringing my daddy back." He said and I felt like bursting into tears.

"It was my pleasure, Carl."

At this point everyone had gathered around us and when the moment between father and son was over, some of them introduced themselves to us. We met Carol, Dale, Glenn, Jim, Jacqui, Andrea, Amy, Morales and his family, Sophia, and T-Dog. There were a couple of rednecks over by a truck but they didn't even come over or look our way and Carol's husband, Ed just watched on indifferent. Something seemed off about that man.

Lori and Shane had come out of the forest by now and we're waiting off to the side.

"Carl, why don't you go study with Sophia and Carol?" Lori asked as she looked at Rick. Carl had a put out expression on his face, but made his way over to the girl and her mother. Lori walked up to us.

"Rick, you have to forgive me. We can be a family now." Rick shot her a disgusted look and practically hissed, "All you and I are going to be is parents to Carl...separately. There's no 'us' anymore." I heard

He then looked at Shane, "We are done. You can have her." Then he walked away. I heard Lori let out a sob at his retreat and Shane walked forward to comfort her, she slapped him away.

"This is all your fault." She spat at him and stomped away. He followed, of course. I chuckled internally. Was she serious? It's not like he climbed on top of her without her consent.

"Rick, I'm so sorry." I said as I walked after him.

"Don't apologize to me, this isn't your fault."

"But I'm the one who brought you here."

"No, you didn't know this was what would be waiting for us. You saved me from probably dying in Atlanta. I have so much to thank you for, you brought me to my son and that means more than anything else that has happened here." He said as he walked off towards Carl. I stood there and watched.

A blonde woman walked up to me, Andrea I think it was.

"Hey Cass, us girls were just going to go wash some clothes down by the lake. Want to come for some girl talk?" She asked.

"Lori coming?" I asked cautiously.

"No she's off having for a lack of a better word, a bitch fit." Andrea said and I laughed a little. She directed me to where her tent was and said I could bunk by her. It felt good to be around people. She gathered everyone's clothes and I followed her, Amy, Carol, and Jacqui down to the lake.

We were sitting around washing clothes, I had decided to help. It wasn't good to make all these women do even more work than they were probably already doing. We were all talking about what we missed and Andrea bluntly said, "I miss my vibrator."

We all laughed and Carol and I said at the same time, "Me too,". We all started cracking up, and then Carol's husband came up.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Just swapping war stories, Ed."

"You girls better just do your job, this ain't no comedy club." Andrea scoffed at his statement. I had had enough of his lazy entitled ass coming up and barking orders at us and I had just got here. Andrea stood up and tossed a wet shirt to him.

"Ed, I'll tell you what. You don't like how your laundry is done, you are more than welcome to pitch in and do it yourself." Andrea said visibly annoyed.

"Ain't my job, missy."

I stood up. "And what is your job, Ed? Sitting on your ass all day smoking cigarettes?" I had practically spat the words at him. Carol urged us both to leave it alone.

"It sure as hell ain't listenin' to two uppity smart mouth bitches, Carol come on!"

I was really pissed now and I stepped between him and Carol.

"Carol, no. I don't think she needs to go with you, Ed." I said.

"Don't think I won't smack ya down just cause you look like some college educated coo." He said as he grabbed Carol's arm rather harshly mumbling how she better come on or she was gonna regret it later. I pushed him away. "Don't touch her, you bastard." He gave me a scathing look and then backhanded me right across my cheek. I fell backwards and hit the ground. Now our scuffle had been quite loud and had attracted the attention of pretty much the whole camp. Everyone just stood around shocked until Rick came over and grabbed Ed. He threw him on the ground and just started beating him. He slammed his fist into Ed's face over and over again. It didn't look like he planned on stopping him. It looked to me like he was taking some of his rage at Lori out on the sick bastard. Carol, meanwhile was crying. I went over to Rick and pulled him off of Ed.

"Alright Rick, that's enough." I pulled him away and Carol rushed to his side, apologizing and crying.

"How dare he hit you, he doesn't even know you. No doubt he's beating his wife too." Wow, he was pissed.

"You didn't have to do that. I could have handled myself." I said.

"I know, but it just made me so angry. Seeing him touch you like that." He said, sounding almost possessive to me, but it was probable me imagining things.

"Thank you. You defending me meant a lot." I said and I stood on my tip toes to kiss his cheek. But, he turned at the last second and our lips met. I broke away quick.

"Rick, I'm so sorry." I said quickly and ran off. I passed Lori on my way back up to camp and she grabbed my arm.

"Listen you little hussy. We may not be on the best terms right now, but Rick is MY husband and he will come back to me. I'm his wife and the mother of his son, what are you, just some slut he met on his way to find me. Got that? If I see you touch him again, I'll do a whole lot worse than what Ed did to you." She said and released my arm. This bitch... I went to walk away, but turned back to her and drove my fist right into her nose.

"Threaten me again and I'll feed you to a walker, you cheating cunt." I said and stormed off. Man, that felt good.

I went and set up my tent and got inside, zipping it up. I sat on my sleeping bag just thinking about what just happened and about Rick. I had no idea what our relationship was. I mean, he had just seen his wife fucking his best friend in the woods. It was hard not to be attracted to him, Rick is gorgeous. I'll admit that the feelings I have for him are less than honorable, but he's gone through so much. It doesn't seem the right time and now Lori is around. Maybe she's right, what if he forgives her? She is his wife and the mother of his child and he has been looking for her ever since he woke up in that hospital. Who am I to waltz in and try to start something with him, I mean we had gotten to know each other on the way here, but Lori is his wife and the mother of his child. Of course he would pick her. What am I even talking about? He doesn't even know how I feel, there isn't a choice. I had never been this out of sorts over a guy since Tommy Welch ditched me at the eighth grade valentine's day dance to hang out with my sister.

My internal pity party was interrupted by someone unzipping my tent. I looked up and saw Rick climb into the tent. Great.

"You okay, Cass?" He asked as he sat down on my sleeping bag next to me.

"Not really. Mentally I am all over the place and my hand hurts like a bitch from slugging your wife in the face." Even though my hand hurt, that punch was worth it. Just to see that bitch fall back on her ass with blood running down her face. Although that probably wouldn't be earning trust with anyone here. I liked most of the people here and it would be a shame to have to leave.

"What did she say to you?" Rick asked curiously.

"Well, I guess she saw us, uh, kiss and she said if I laid a finger on you she would do a lot worse to me than Ed did. She also said that even though you guys are on the outs, you were her husband and you would come back to her no matter what."

"Well, then she's lost her damn mind along with her morals. Me and Lori are through, I don't care if she supposedly thought I was dead. She broke our vows with my best friend, not just some man. Shane was my partner, he's been my friend since we were kids. What she did is unforgivable, I just hope Carl doesn't know about it." He said and I felt a weight off my shoulders because I believed him wholeheartedly.

"Really, you guys are done?" I asked.

"Yeah, I talked to her after you hit her. We talked and although she's not happy about it, we are just going to be parents to Carl. If there were still divorces, we would probably be getting one."

"So that's it, you are over it like that?" I asked disbelievingly.

"I guess that during all that time we spent apart, I'm kinda used to being without her. I think by the time we got here, I was really just looking for my boy."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to stay here with Carl." He said and then added, "And I'm going to kiss you right now because it's all I've been thinking about since we accidentally kissed." I barely had time to process what he said before his lips were on mine. It took me a moment to respond and then I wrapped my arms around his neck and dug my fingers into his hair. So, this is what I had been waiting for. It was worth every minute. I opened my mouth and his tongue immediately curled with mine. I moaned into his mouth and broke the kiss to breathe.

"Wow." That was all I could say and Rick chuckled. I pulled his lips back to mine and I laid down, bringing him on top me. Oh god, we were making out like a couple of teenagers.

"Dad?" We broke apart and looked at the tent opening and saw Carl. He was standing there looking very angry. Apparently he didn't know about Rick and Lori splitting.

Oh, shit.

* * *

**Damn, another Cliffhanger?! Well I hope you guys like the story. Drop me a review and tell me what you think! See you next time!**

**~imagine wagons**


End file.
